El último plan
by Lainfreya
Summary: Final alternativo de la septima temporada. Death fic


**El último plan**

Dick Roman y compañía por fin estaban muertos o vueltos al purgatorio, como sea se había acabado. La fábrica de Sugarcrop volada en pedazos, Bobby-o lo que quedaba de él- se había quedado atrás para detonar las bombas dejaron la licorera en el lugar. Y ellos huyeron de la policía.

No salieron tan bien librados, golpes y huesos resentidos, y una fea herida en el costado.

Pero estaban vivos. Se despidieron de Castiel y el pareció entender, ni siquiera dijo nada simple o hippie como venía haciendo, solo los miró profundamente y desapareció.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Rufus al amanecer. No dijeron nada, simplemente cada uno se fue a dormir por el día

-Se termino- dijo Dean después del decimo quinto trago a la botella muchas horas después.

Sam lo miró, pero no asintió. Algo parecido a una mirada escéptica brillaba en sus ojos.

Dean compartió la mirada. Tomó otro trago. Se incorporó y sacó sus armas; se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a limpiarlas.

Sam se le unió en silencio a los pocos minutos.

-¿Y ahora?- Sam preguntó en voz baja

Dean no contesto te inmediato, siguió desmontando su favorita.

-Bobby ya no esta, tampoco Cass. Nadie

-¿Tu y yo?- sonrieron amargamente juntos

-¿Realmente?

-¿A las Vegas?

Y Sam sacudió la cabeza esbozando lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había hecho en los últimos meses

Esa noche, en el ultimo rincón seguro que habían conocido, hicieron un plan, en frases cortas y simples, mientras limpiaban las armas.

Fue en una tarde de finales de mayo cuando recuperaron su hogar. El único que realmente habían tenido nunca, el chevy impala 67 que había sido de su padre.

Dean la reviso, e incluso con un poco de ayuda de Sam, la limpiaron hasta dejar el auto impecable.

Por último subieron y emprendieron el viaje.

Dos días después

Las olas se rompían en la playa, el sol estaba en el horizonte.

Ambos estaban sentados en la arena, hacía rato que la gente se había ido, ahora solo estaban ellos. Mirando sin ver. Poco a poco la marea subió y el agua mojo sus pies. Y ellos siguieron ahí, sentados mirando el horizonte.

El sol dio paso a las estrellas. A Dean siempre le gustaron las estrellas, sabia muy poco de sus nombres pero le gustaba verlas. Sam se removió a su lado soltando un pequeño suspiro

-Se termino la cerveza

Dean asintió ligeramente y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Es hora

Sam se incorporo también. Se pusieron las botas y regresaron al auto preparados para emprender el camino

El sol era intenso en Colorado, el camino prácticamente vacío. Las cintas de rock sonando una tras otra sin orden especifico, terminaba una y empezaba otra. Solo llenando el vacío del silencio.

Dean conducía, mirando de reojo hacia Sam y el camino, sin pensar en algo en particular. Sabiendo de alguna forma que era una buena decisión.

No pararon a descansar, ni después de 12 horas de conducir, no pararon a comer, ni quisieron quedarse una noche más en un motel. _No más moteles de carretera_. Solo pararon a llenar el tanque.

-¿Recuerdas… cuando papá prometió llevarnos?

-Te enfadaste con él porque surgió un caso de un poltergeist en Wisconsin y nunca nos llevó

-Si, supongo que ahora ya no importa… de cualquier forma por fin iremos.

-Si… por fin

Era una tarde de junio, calurosa y sin viento. Alguno podrían decir que era un infierno. Para ellos que literalmente lo habían conocido nada era más alejado.

Llegaron al pie del cañon, se detuvieron y como era costumbre tomaron una cerveza sobre el cofre del auto. Vieron el magnifico atardecer de ese día. El sol brillando fuerte y ocultándose en la distancia.

-Por papá – Y por mamá- brindaron en un murmullo

-Por Bobby- el ultimo que tendría que haber muerto por ellos

Continuaron brindando por cada nombre que llegaba a sus cabezas: Por Ellen y Jo, por Ash, por Pam. Por todos los que les ayudaron y enseñaron; por el pastor Jimmy, por Caleb

-Por Gordon

- ¿En serio Sam?

- El creía que era lo correcto

Dean se encogió de hombros

-Por Rufus

-Por Frank

-Por Cass- dijo Sam, Dean le dio una mirada indefinida pero alzó la botella. Para entonces la luna brillaba plenamente en la noche. Cada uno se quedó en silencio recordando a toda esa gente, por los que murieron ayudándolos, por aquellos de los que tenían su sangre en sus manos.

-Fin de la cerveza, Sam.- dijo Dean escuetamente

Sam asintió.

Volvieron a entrar al auto. El rugido del motor resonó en la soledad del lugar.

Era una noche cálida de principio de junio.

Cuando un auto chevrolet impala 67 de color negro rompió las protecciones del mirador del Gran Cañón y se precipito al vacio en la oscuridad. Al estrellarse en el fondo, se incendio y con él los dos pasajeros que iban a bordo.


End file.
